Advanced Techniques
This page contains information about Advanced Techniques in Fate/Another. Note that some of these may be fixed or removed, depending on what version you are playing. To view the animated .gifs, you have to click through to the full resolution. Wall-Nine *'Wall-Nine' is an extremely common technique, involving Berserker's Nine Lives. When used correctly, it is possible to cast Nine Lives almost instantaneously. It is also fairly simple to learn, making it one of the easiest moves to teach. **'Step 1:' Click on Nine Lives **'Step 2:' Aim Nine Lives so that an unpathable area is in its path **'Step 3:' Click on the area **'Step 4:' Success! If you aim out of Nine Lives' casting range, you will not cast Nine Lives successfully and instead Berserker will walk towards the location before going into Nine Lives. :Note that Trees are not considered unpathable, and you will simply phase through them if you attempt to wall-nine on them. This includes lamp posts. Advanced Tactics *While Wall-Nine is very fast, the enemy might still react fast enough to escape. As such, you can combine a short stunning ability to incapacitate the enemy and allow you to nine on your target successfully. Recommended items for such use are C Scrolls and S Scrolls. **The further away you aim with Nine Lives, the faster berserker moves. Therefore, to get the maximum possible speed possible, aim at the maximum range of Nine Lives, 700. Invisible Air Dragging *'Invisible Air Dragging' is a technique which involves using Invisible Air on a target, and then walking/blinking/teleporting away before it hits the target. This takes advantage of the fact that anyone that is hit by Invisible Air will be dragged towards where Saber was when it hit. Note that this technique only works if you're within 3000 yards of your target since version 1.2b. **'Step 1:' Use Invisible Air on a target **'Step 2:' Walk/Blink/Teleport away before Invisible Air hits the target **'Step 3:' Success! If you blink after Invisible Air hits instead of before, the target will simply be dragged to where you were when it hit him. :Note that if the target hits an unpathable area on its path to you, it will be stopped. Advanced Tactics *This is very useful if an opponent ventures out a little too far away from his comrades, allowing you to separate him from his comrades even more. This would let you gang up on the target and kill him. **It is also very possible to use this technique to get an enemy into an AoE spell, such as Dark Excalibur or even Nine Lives. Nailphon *'Nailphon' is a technique when you use Catena Sword Nail right after Bellerophon pulling nearby enemies closer to Rider getting them in Bellerophon's area of effect. Since Bellerophon has only a 300 area of effect while Catena Sword Nail has 500 range, a perfectly performed Nailphon will increase Bellerophon area of effect by 200. **'Step 1:' Use Bellerophon **'Step 2:' Use Catena Sword Nail before bellerophon's hit goes in **'Step 3:' Success! Advanced Tactics *The main difficulty with doing Nailphon is getting the timing exactly right - It needs extremely precise timing for a perfect nailphon - Even a nailphon that just increases the Area of Effect of Bellerophon by 100 is considerably difficult to pull off. A correctly executed Nailphon will dramatically increase the area of effect, allowing you to hit more people and to hit people that you would have otherwised missed. Here's a youtube video displaying how it looks like when performed correctly. Wall Farsight *'''Wall Farsight '''is a common technique involving Archer's Farsight. Practically, it's using Farsight above an obstacle or hills to conceal the yellow circle. Which means your enemies will not have sight of the circle due to an obstruction. This way, your enemies will not realize they are being seen by Archer. Wall Farsight does not work fairly well without the attribute Clairvoyance. Category:Basics